1. Filed of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to hanger support devices that support hangers with clothes and more particularly to a portable hanger support apparatus.
2. Related Art
A variety of portable hanger support devices are available for holding and supporting the hook end of a clothes hanger. A conventional portable support device, typically mounted on a door, has a support structure with a downward facing channel that clips over the top a door and a support rod or bar extends from the support structure. Other conventional hanger support devices may fit over a horizontal molding of a doorframe or window frame. Such hanger support devices tend to push, since they are wedged behind the molding, the molding away from the frame and wall above the frame. In general, it is undesirable to push the molding outward from the doorframe or window frame since a space is created between the molding and the wall. Hence, there is a need for an improved portable hanger support apparatus that is attached to the horizontal molding of a doorframe or a window frame. Further, it would be desirable if such an improved apparatus was easy to store and was also cost competitive with conventional portable hanger support devices.
In general, there are numerous portable hanger support devices that rely on a variety of attachment methods to secure a structure with a support bar to doors and moldings. Many such conventional devices often have a weight capacity limitation because of the device's structure. Hence, it would be of desirable if a new a hanger support apparatus had better weight capacity characteristics. It would be desirable for such a new apparatus to have some of the features of conventional portable hanger devices, such as, ease of installation and removal, and being small to minimize storage space when not in use.